Attack on Titan
Sunny skies, with no possible chances of rain. Days like this are the type of days Seika looked forward to. Any opportunity that he gets to show off his well toned physique, he gladly takes it. Although his inner self utterly disagrees with such exposure, Seika's sexual desire and willingness to show off to others often keeps him from heeding Hago's argument. He also has the annoying habit of wandering around the world despite his infamous name and long overdue wanted status. However, not all nations wanted him dead, some where acting welcoming his arrival and is frequently barraged with fangirls and those whom greatly admire his strength and status. With the weather being so very wonderful in his eyes, Seika was indeed shirtless upon arriving to the Village of Whirlpools. He had his backpack on his left shoulder and a shirt on the other. "Warm" Welcome "So this is Uzushiogakure? This seems to be the most technological advanced village I've been to." Seika spoke in awe upon walking through the gates of the Whirlpool Village. Glancing over to his immediate right, he laid eyes upon a beautiful red haired woman who was unmistakably of Uzumaki lineage. The sight of such beauty excited him greatly, he could already tell that he was going to enjoy his stay here. "Oooh she's absolu-" he was suddenly cut off the screams of young girls in the distance. "It's Seika!" One girl screamed. "He's so sexy!" Other moaned. Mere moments later, he was barraged by what seemed to be mountains of young women surrounding him and rubbing on his toned body. Bobu Nomi was drinking tea in the bright hot summer day when he saw Seika being barraged by girls. "Wow, what a hunk!" Bobu exclaimed. "Go Get Him, Girls!" He commanded, as he walked towards Seika. A fairly tall man in a long black cloak, and a strangely designed mask was watching curiously from atop a nearby rooftop. "That chakra... Amazing..." The man, Tentei Uzumaki, thought to himself while quietly observing Seika being mauled by the mob of women. A certain motivated youth had been doing nothing more than his daily routine. Eating, training, and sleeping when all of a sudden he sensed an incredibly large and powerful concentration of chakra enter the village. He quickly left his home and headed towards the source of the location, only to see a man being mauled by a group of fangirls. "The hell is going on here?" Kasai asked in confusion. Nisashi Uzumaki walks out of his house, having just awoken from a nap. "What is all of the fuss about?" He asks several of the people in the crowd around Seika, although they seem oblivious to his existence. Bobu sensed the presence of several more shinobi. "Yo Kasai, it seems that his testosterone was beyond the legal limit." Bobu reported to Kasai. "I'm more concerned about his chakra. His chakra is off the charts, don't you sense it? He doesn't seem malevolent but I just wanna make sure. I think we should inspect him and find out what he's all about. What do you think?" Kasai said eagerly. Tentei looked over at Bobu and Kasai. "Guess they noticed him too," he thought to himself before hopping down from the rooftop he'd previously been perched on, landing next to the two of them. Nisashi approaches Tentei. "Do you have any idea who this man is? There seems to be quite a fuss over him." Tentei looked over at Nisashi as he spoke, recognizing him from a previous encounter. "I have no idea... But he has incredible chakra..." Tentei replies quietly. While tensions were rising in the Eastern District of Uzushio, Second Uzushiokage Shenron Uzumaki, was just getting the news about the black haired man with humongous chakra reserves entering his village. Comparing him to his very own father, the Red-haired Kage, would quickly cut on the video footage of the Eastern sector to see if he would recognized the man. Stunted by not only the gathering of jonin level shinobi, but also the school of girls trailing behind him, he quickly put on his "Second Uzushiokage" haori and teleported to the eastern district. Arriving in the on the building closest to them, the Kage would quickly jump towards the closest tree, to grab their attention. "I must say, a man who grabs both the attention of males and females must be someone special, so may I ask who are you?" he said starring at the non shinobi girls, basically telling them to leave the foreigner alone. Upon seeing his Kage arrive, Tentei immediately appeared by his side, in case the strange black haired man with the massive chakra tried anything. Tentei doubted that he would, as he sensed no such intent in the man, but you can't be too careful. "Ohh thank you." Seika chuckled slightly squatting and placing his hands on his knees. "I thought that were going to kill me." He jokingly stated after regain his straight posture. "The name's Seika Uchiha." He finally replied answering the question. "By your attire I can tell that you must by the....Uhh......what are you called...." He sighed, scratched his head. "Ahh...Uzushiokage!... I think..right?" Bobu appeared beside the Uzushiokage using his speed. "This guy has lots of testosterone. Be wary that he might impregnate our forces." Bobu sneakily reported. Nisashi seems to have a tired face mixed with a bit of confusion. "Um, so what's with the crowd? You some kind of singer or something?" Nisashi Asks Seika. "...Okay then..." Kasai said in confusion as Bobu suddenly vanished and reappeared next to the Uzushiokage. He quickly turned and stared at the mysterious man, before slowly walking towards the man. "So who exactly are you?" Kasai asked seriously while reaching into his pocket and gripping a kunai just incase of anything. After sending the women away, Shenron looked at his fellow Uzushio shinobi, noticing their urges to fight this man. As he saw Kasai walking towards the young man, with his hand in his pocket, the kage quickly appeared in front of Kasai stopping him in his tracks. "Yes, I am known as the Uzushiokage, but you can call me Shenron. Now sadly I don't know who you are nor why you are here, but my fellow Uzushio shinobi here are all getting anxious. So as leader, I must ask, why are you in my village." he said with a serious face, while holding his left arm out telling the shinobi behind him to stop moving. "Damn... Can I not enjoy my vacation?" Seika retorted, showing his building frustration. "You sense my chakra and you assume that I'm here to cause trouble." The man groaned slumping his head down the lifted it back up. He then revealed a smug grin before walking forward. The man eventually reach Shenron's position; staring him directly in the face. They were nearly the same height, with Shenron being slightly taller. "Is that all?" Tentei tensed, and thought about rushing forward, but remembering what Shenron said, stopped himself from doing so, trusting his Kage to handle it himself. He simply hopped down from the tree he was on and walked several paces forward, relaxing. "I think... That was a really bad idea, creep," Tentei spoke, while observing Seika closely. Shenron was taught if male was less than two feet away from him, he wants to start a fight or he is gay. Two years ago Shenron would not have hesitated, and would have smacked the shit out of Seika, but now a kage who people look up too, Shenron has learned how to compose himself. He took a deep breathe. "You say you just want to enjoy your vacation, but here you are squaring versus the head of the village. So I give you two options. Either you turn around and enjoy the rest of you vacation without starting any commotion, or we head to the battlefield and settle this like men." He said while activating his clan's Kekkei Genkai to increase his intimidation factor. Due to a mix of sleepiness and irritation, Nisashi accidentally releases a burst of explosive chakra round himself as he yells "Hey! Can we all just chill the fuck out so I can go the fuck back to sleep?! You! -points to Seika- I have no god damned idea who are so piss off. Everyone else, you assume just because a strong person shows up he instantly means trouble?! God all of your fucking close minded defensiveness is pissing me off!" Another burst of chakra follows the end of the sentence. This time taking the form of Nisashi's Explosive Healing Technique which rejuvenates him and brings him back to his senses. "My sincerest apologies. I tend to lose control of my emotions while sleepy. Now if we all sit down and talk about this like mature adults I think it would be best for everyone." After halting his movements due to Shenron's order, and hearing Nisashi's plea, Kasai quickly took his hand out of his pocket and calmed down. "This guy is right, we should all calm down and learn more about him before attacking him. He is pissing me off though and that kind of makes it hard to chill.... now who are you really? Your chakra is off the charts, and it's really strange and unique too... I can't really describe it. You're not a normal human being." Kasai stated with certainty. "Wow... This village is very...... Interesting." Seika sighed showing no means of moving from his spot in front of Shenron. "I mean to show no disrespect... But if you and your "bodyguards" continue to try and intimate me....then thing will get ugly." Seika said with no restraint. "I don't really have a tolerance for intimation." After feeling the surge of chakra hit him from behind his first reaction was to get out of the village. Completely ignoring Seika's last remark, he created a dome that would have only the two shinobi inside the barrier. Shenron transported the two shinobi outside of the village in a grassland near the coast. "If it were a whole army, I would've handled the situation differently but since it's one man, I'd rather take it outside of the village." he said making sure he had everything he needed for battle. "So why not tell me who is your friend." Seika sighed angry, not really understanding anything about the situation nor how things escalated so quickly. It was as if everything that Hagoromo had taught him had been thrown to the nearest dump. Seika couldn't believe the childish nature of the Uzushiokage. He openly instructed his ranks to attack and defeat Seika....even though the man did nothing to provoke him. He merely wanted to enjoy the Whirlpool Country and of course meet the many red hair women of the Uzumaki lineage. It was to the point were Seika made his mind up. The world needed not these malevolent people... Those who would quickly treat outsiders as if they intended to destroy everything they love. As much as Seika wanted not to budge....he utterly refused to take such treatment.. If the Uzushiokage wanted them to fight Seika. That's what he'll get. He did not bother to reply to any of the statements and Seika dropped his belongings and glared at the man. His white rippled eyes glowed magnificently, he suddenly clasped his hands together. "So be it." "I guess the time for talking is over." He thought as he surveyed the man's body. "A rinnegan user, brings back memories." When Seika clapped his hands it brought back memories from times when he and Masayoshi were children training with their father. Thanks to his vast knowledge of Rinnegan abilities, the Red-Haired Kage was able to come to the conclusion that the Uchiha was going to use a technique that would alter the whole battle field; Chibaku Tensei. "He must have larger reserves than I thought if he is starting with that technique." he said as he recreated the dome and holding the handle of his blade. "Shall We begin" The Battle Begins Channeling the energies throughout his body, Seika unleashed his chakra onto the physical realm. With tremendous force it crackled the grounds beneath him, rupturing it and causing debris to float. The power of such exertion changed the direction of the wind, quite literally blowing it all toward the unsuspecting Kage. Once finished the power of the chakra exertion alone created a massive crater in the earth, as if the gravitational powers of the Rinnegan were being used. However, this was all for intimidation, to deter the Kage's will to fight.